


I'll Come Home To You

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, everybody is a little ooc tbh, happy ending!, knight!Iwaizumi, prince!Oikawa, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a war started by acting king Kageyama, and as a knight Iwaizumi has to go and fight, but the prince worries about him for two years and then Hinata shows up so that Oikawa can talk some sense into Kageyama</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Come Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in some magical land where time is forgotten and nothing is right and what are they even fighting with??? Idk lets go with swords, please enjoy, but be warned its a bit all over the place

Once there was a prince and his best friend.

When they were eight and playing in one of the castle gardens, his friend declared "I'm going to be a knight!" and the young prince couldn't help but be excited by this and replied "Iwa-chan! You can protect me from all the bad guys! Defeat the meanest dragon to rescue me from the tallest tower!" Both of them were beginning to get giddy as they started to run around the garden, playing their new game of Iwaizumi being a knight and defeating make-believe bad guys to save Prince Oikawa.

They played some form of this game almost every day for a few more years until they became more subdued, and spent their time studying various things - Oikawa learning to be an efficient king one day, how to handle the most frustrating of negotiations; while Iwaizumi was always learning how to become a knight, both despite their young age. They ate more meals together and did all lessons together, despite the kings efforts to stop them. (However even the king did not want to face another of his sons tantrums like the last time he had made them spend the day apart forcibly.)

**

When they were twelve, and sat in the garden they visited most often as children and was mostly referred to as their garden, basking in the last light of the day, Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi and said "Iwa-chan, when you're a knight, you'll still come and see me, right?"

Iwaizumi was a little surprised by the question, because he thought it was an unspoken agreement between them. "Of course Trashykawa, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," Oikawa shrugged as he picked at the grass with his long fingers. "I just thought that with all your new knightly duties you wouldn't have as much time for me." He shrugs again as a sign of him finishing asking.

"Says the prince who will be having a lot more duties than me." He smiles slightly, just a little sad. "I will always make it my duty to come and see you very first thing when I get back and send you lots and lots of letters, okay?"

"You'd better, otherwise you're never going to leave my side again." He shoved Iwaizumi with his shoulder with just enough force to make it throb for a few seconds, they both laughed a little.

"I'm not going to  training for another couple of years yet, so no need to worry." Oikawa rested his head on his shoulder then and sighed.

"I know, but still."

"I know." It was the unspoken What if we don't get as much time? that remained in the air as they sat in the darkness for most of the night in silence before going back to the palace and sleeping beside one another in the large bed that occupied Oikawa's room despite Iwaizumi's room right next door with a bed just as big.

Oikawa held him close as usual, but tighter, and he felt some words murmured against his neck, where Oikawa was nestled close, but didn't quite catch them due to the quietness they were spoken with and the haze of sleep that was already beginning to overtake him.

When Oikawa turned thirteen, several months later, a party was held - the first proper one with as far as either can remember - and both most of the kingdom's nobility and of neighboring kingdoms were invited.

In the darkness of his room the night before, Oikawa has expressed his nerves about it, how he didn't really want it and didn't know why they were making such a big deal out of it this year. Iwaizumi had reassured him that it would be fine, and he'd be great and everybody would love him; Oikawa had kissed his cheek quickly as thanks and then drifted off to sleep quickly. Iwaizumi didn't question it but partly blamed it on his tired state and neither mentioned it in the morning as they prepared.

At the party Oikawa was able to put on the part he played as prince and talked to most, if not all, of the guests, keeping Iwaizumi by his side at all times save for when he went to get a new drink. Oikawa instinctively grabbed his hand whenever he was beside him though, just to keep him close and know he was there. He felt Iwaizumi rub circles on the back of his own with his thumb when he could tell the prince's tenseness and nerves were seeping through the princely mask he wore, and he could feel the tension leave Oikawa's hand. 

**

When they were fifteen, Iwaizumi began his knight training and Oikawa began to take up more responsibility around the palace. They both were stressed the majority of the time and found it easier to relax around one another. Despite the fact Oikawa's father 'suggested' he begin thinking about a wife he did no such thing and the same night kissed Iwaizumi for the first time. It changed nothing between them, really, they just used kisses to de-stress and found that together under the covers of his bed (when Oikawa, despite his now taller-than-Iwaizumi size, tucked himself into Iwaizumi's neck) that they were at their most relaxed and open - telling each other things about the day they had endured led to Oikawa telling Iwaizumi that he loved him and vice versa. It led to the deepest and most relaxing of sleeps.

Nobody questioned it, and even the king noticed how, even though he introduced his son to countless daughters of nobility and knights, Iwaizumi was the closest to his heart and nobody could be surpass him. (It didn't change that it was still expected of him to set these meetings up for his son, and he was obligated to do so.)

**

When they were sixteen, a war was started with a kingdom on the other side of the country. It was said that the king was sick from an old war injury with this kingdom and so his son was the one who held a grudge and declared war because he blamed them for causing his father to be ill like this and even his small counterpart, a small shrimp of a boy with fiery orange hair that the prince held dear to his heart for unknown reasons was unable to change his decision. Their army was coming at full force, meaning that Oikawa and his father had to do the same. What Oikawa could not change though, no matter how much he wanted to, was that Iwaizumi was going also.

"I'm scared." He confessed to Oikawa a few nights before he was ordered to leave.

"I'm scared too. But you'll be fine and I'll be here, waiting for you when you come back." Oikawa promised.

"I will crawl back to you if I have  and when I get back we can do anything you want." Iwaizumi buried his nose in Oikawa and felt himself relax at the familiar smell of spice that was there.

"Hijame, I love you." Oikawa whispered. He could hear the small gasp at the fact Oikawa used his given first name.

"I love you too, Tooru." He whispered back.

The next morning he was gone before Oikawa awoke and knew it was better that way. 

**

Six months.

It took six months before he heard any sort of news from Iwaizumi. And even then it was simply a letter telling him how they were doing from his point of view (good, but could be better) and that he missed Oikawa more than he thought humanely possible. (He laughs a little at this, but agrees whole-heartedly.)

The battle only seemed to get worse from there, with the reports coming through at least once a week - four in the worst. Oikawa doesn't know what he could possibly do from where he is, but his father refuses his requests to go join them.

He doesn't receive another letter from Iwaizumi and each day it pains him more and more, but he tries to carry on. He does as his father tells him, following orders of his own.

**

Once another eighteen months has passed, when  he has not received another letter, is when he begins to worry even more. He has not seen his name on any of the lists for those who unfortunately lost their lives fighting (that the receive once a month, and Oikawa has taken upon himself to write out the letters of condolence to the families if only so he can thoroughly check for Iwaizumi on the list), and nor has he being on the list for the few people captured and taken as prisoners of war. Oikawa doesn't know if he should feel relieved at these or even more worried.

He considers just leaving in the middle of the night on several occasions, but decides against it. He couldn't leave his father in the state he is in - which is growing worse each day - despite loving Iwaizumi as much as he does. But his father is growing worse every day and Oikawa's patience and options are running out. He does not think he is quite low enough to stoop to begging for acting-king Kageyama to stop the war.

**

Another month goes by before his father announces he has been requested to be seen by the highest ranking general in the field and that he would be leaving that evening.

"No father, I will go." Oikawa says in his strongest voice at that breakfast.

"No, my son you know I am not well and it will only be a matter of time before the inevitable happens and I need somebody here - I need you safe." His father objects.

"It is dangerous out there! I should be the one going!" Oikawa argues.

"No, I am to go because it is my presence that is wanted and mine only. If something were to happen to me then you need to be here to run the kingdom." His father tells him, and Oikawa knows it's final. That is the decision he has made and that is what Oikawa must follow. They finish the meal in silence.

Oikawa says goodbye to his father that evening and then begins his extra duties. The worry only increases with each official that comes to see him over the period of a few days.

**

Two weeks after his father left there was somebody that requested an audience with him and refused to leave until he was seen.

The second he saw who it was, he recognised him almost immediately - official riding clothes, a ring with the royal family crest on it, bright orange hair and a crown just smaller than Oikawa's own resting on it.

Oikawa wasn't stupid enough to know that he would in no way bow to him, or treat him as a superior: they were equals.

"Oikawa you and I both know that this war simply cannot continue." He started, and Oikawa nods in agreement. "You must come to see Kageyama and stop him."

"And what makes you think he will listen to me Hinata?" Oikawa cannot help but laugh that Hinata thinks he is the one who will be able to stop him.

"Because you are in the same boat, are you not?" He quirks an eyebrow at the prince and knows he's won. "Your father is suffering too, is he not? And you understand how Kageyama is feeling, but did not act like him."

It is at that moment that they were interrupted by the weekly reports from he battle front. Oikawa scanned over the names on the list of deceased and froze at the last name on the list. His had crumpled it as it sunk in. And he was now king. Him, a king? Inconceivable. He could not be.

"Let's go." Oikawa growls as he stands from the throne, which is now his. "I will no longer have this war go on while my people are the victims of one prince's actions. I will act the king I now am and the king he should strive to be." He told Hinata as he strode past him, throwing down the two lists without checking the other, and to his room to change into his riding clothes with his sword, before meeting Hinata out the front of the stables where his horse was already prepared and the reins being held by Hinata. He took them and they rode in silence. When they stopped to break for the night, Hinata spoke after they were finished eating (things that Oikawa would have forgotten about if Hinata had not brought them, most likely from the palace before they both left).

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen. I don't even think Kageyama wanted that to happen to be honest. And I know you didn't read the other list but I know of your friendship with Iwaizumi-kun and he- he was taken several days ago as a prisoner of war. I tried to get them to free him when I was on the front lines before coming here. I tried. But they wouldn't release him. I'm sorry." Oikawa didn't know what to do. His other half being taken for their doing, and his father being killed. It felt too much for him to handle.

"It is okay. He will be set free when Kageyama ends the war. I know he will." He said it with such determination that it was hard to believe otherwise. They said goodnight soon afterwards but were up when the sun rose to continue their journey. Stopping every couple of hours for the horses to rest.

It would be the next night when they reach the palace, because they had taken a route to avoid the battle but would take an extra half-day to their journey to get to the palace. Neither seemed to mind  and though they didn't talk all that much it was a comfortable companionship. They rode for longer periods of time the next day and reached the palace just after sunset and Oikawa was first off his horse and Hinata had to run a little to catch up after getting somebody to take care of their horses and accompanied him to the throne room, standing halfway between him and Kageyama when the arrived.

"What did you do?" Kageyama hisses at Hinata after he has regained himself from seeing Oikawa in his palace.

"I did what was right!" Hinata snaps at him, anger ready to flare at a moments notice.

"What was right? How is this what is right!?" Kageyama asks, voice beginning to raise.

"Because he knows better than you for this! He has more experience! He is a king!" Hinata yells. Oikawa at that moment, while feeling slightly out of place, settles for glaring at Kageyama and acting as if they are not arguing.

"And I am acting king!" Kageyama argues.

"But he is a king and no matter how much I love you it doesn't change that he is older, has more experience, and was in the same situation as you until a few days ago!" Hinata starts to walk towards Kageyama, who stands up and argues with him more but within a closer proximity.

"Do you not think I am fit to rule? I am only doing this for my father!"

"Who would have not wanted a war for something that he or yourself cannot help!" Oikawa finally yells. "My father is now dead because of this war and I am yet to retaliate for that! I, however, will not because he never wanted this war in the first place! Now you will call an end to this war and release the prisoners before this gets even more out of hand and you and I will draw up an agreement that says no more wars between our kingdoms, like our Fathers wanted." Oikawa released a tired breath as he finished. He was tired of this war, he was tired of arguing, he was tired of restless nights worrying, he was simply tired.

The look that Kageyama gave him was one of curiosity and fight. "Why should I trust you?"

"There is no point to this war. There is no point to revenge when the other side does not want to fight. What is hard to understand? I am sorry about your father, but I have lost mine because of this war and I do not want to lose anybody else." Oikawa told him calmly, but there was an undertone of desperation to it.

"And if I do, then what is in it for me?" Kageyama asked, but Hinata hit him around the side of the head.

"You do not need anything out of it! I know the real reason you did this in the beginning but it turned to you just wanting to prove you are better and that is not enough. You will give the order than it is the end of the war in person and immediately Tobio!" Hinata commands him, and Oikawa is thankful for his intervention because he does not think that anything else he could have said could have the same effect on Kageyama as Hinata. The look on Kageyama's face is almost humorous when his first name is used.

Kageyama grumbles an agreement before ordering for three horses to be brought (not Hinata and Oikawa's own as they still need more rest) and then they begin to ride to the front lines of Kageyama's army and make the announcement. They cheer and the utter relief that is in the atmosphere is undeniably contagious, even more so when the prisoners are released. In reality, they were never treated badly or left in bad conditions and are all perfectly healthy, if a little grubby, and the second he sees Iwaizumi laughing with some of the others Oikawa knows he is fine and healthy. It doesn't stop him from almost falling as he gets off his horse faster than ever and barrels into Iwaizumi at full power.

Iwaizumi only a second to prepare himself so that he doesn't fall over with all of Oikawa's weight thrown onto him.

Oikawa is sobbing as soon as he makes physical contact with him and is hit with the intensity of emotions of not seeing him for two years and facing the new responsibility of being king. "You- you're never ever leaving my side again dumbass!" Oikawa manages to get out through sobs. He realises that Iwaizumi is crying too and lifts his head to wipe his tears before kissing him fully on the mouth.

Once they finish Oikawa hugs him again and says that they're going back home this second. Kageyama reminds them that his horse is at the palace and so they agree to go back there for the night after telling Oikawa's soldiers, and getting Iwaizumi's own horse. They enjoy a quiet meal that evening when they get back, and then go their separate ways; Kageyama and Hinata saying a final goodbye the next morning when they mount their horses and go back to the castle over the next three days. They get back a day before the rest of the army and spend the night in their bed, wrapped up in one another, telling each other what they love and what they missed about the other. Two years is longer than Oikawa ever wants Iwaizumi to leave him ever again.

The next day Iwaizumi helps Oikawa to catch up on everything he missed in the past week and at the very end of the day they find themselves in their garden once again, like when they were children,  and they don't say anything. Nothing needs to be said.

But when Oikawa starts to kiss Iwaizumi without many other intentions than expected after two years apart while leaning over him, Oikawa surprises him when he says "Marry me." surprisingly quiet and seemingly unsure of the answer.

"I was waiting for you to ask." Iwaizumi murmurs as they bump noses.

"And you were just expecting me to ask Iwa-chan?!" Oikawa all but squawks as he sits up, thighs resting on either side of Iwaizumi's waist but their hands linked and hovering between them as they press equal amounts of force onto one another.  "So rude Iwa-chan." He replies quietly, small smile on his lips.

"Oh really, Trashykawa? Says the one who proposed without a ring." He raised his eyebrows at Oikawa and sees him thinking.

"Fair point," Oikawa allows. "but you're still rude. And mean."

"Well I have to be, don't I? Who else is going to be able to tell those evil dragons to leave you alone?"

"You're still going to protect me from dragons?"

"Well you ain't exactly capable of doing it yourself now, are you? Little weak on the arms." Iwaizumi jokes, and Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him.

"You never said yes." He points out after a minute of staring in his eyes.

"You never asked properly."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too- oh never mind. Iwaizumi Hijame, will you please marry me." Oikawa asks with a small smile in the corner of his lips, quirking then up enough.

"Even a please?" Oikawa jabs his side with his leg slightly. "Of course I will marry you Oikawa Tooru."

"Great, come on." Oikawa stands up and pulls Iwaizumi up with him before tugging him back towards the palace.

"Where are we going?" Iwaizumi asks, though he has suspicions.

"Where do you think? I haven't seen you properly for two years and we're eighteen and you said to wait until you got back - I think I've done my waiting." Oikawa laughed as he pulled him along to the palace, to their room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm sorry it was so bleh but I tried my best and had this idea and its been a bitch to write on my phone because my laptop set itself on fire (no joke) but you can still join me on tumblr I guess (melody-of-darkness) it will just be hard. Plus this is my first piece in over a month and I am surprisingly proud tbh because mental illness and stuff got in my way, but its fine.


End file.
